ABSTRACT: The purpose of the Neuropathology Core and the Bryan Autopsy Program are to[unreadable] support the functions of the Clinical, Data Management, and Education Cores as well as our[unreadable] newly formed "Genomics Core," a privately supported collaborative initiative of the Bryan ADRC with the[unreadable] Institute of Genome Sciences and Policy (IGSP) to advance our Center's Genomic Medicine objectives.[unreadable] The Core provides diagnostic and tissue banking functions to support the Bryan ADRC and its myriad research[unreadable] projects. Since the focus of our Center has been historically on late onset AD, most of our demented[unreadable] Autopsy donors and our normal controls are very elderly. Mixed dementias and overlapping[unreadable] neurodegenerative syndromes are common. The Core has successfully developed standardized protocols[unreadable] for tissue processing, analysis, and diagnosis. Additionally, modern diagnostic criteria are continually[unreadable] updated and consistently applied by the Core Leader. A major function of this Core is to support cutting-edge[unreadable] research both directly and indirectly by providing tissue and other biological samples from well-characterized[unreadable] AD patients and from age-matched normal control subjects for research projects. Currently 1,047 fixed and[unreadable] frozen human brain specimens are available of which 128 are normal controls. The Core provides research[unreadable] material for trainees and stimulates innovative research related to clinical-pathological correlations in normal[unreadable] aging and neurodegenerative diseases and contributes to numerous genetic and epidemiologic studies.[unreadable] The Specific Aims of the Neuropathology Core are:[unreadable] 1. Provide diagnostic support for the Clinical Core, using standardized neuropathology assessment, by[unreadable] examining enrolled AD patients and genetic family members postmortem.[unreadable] 2. Expand and further develop brain banking functions for targeted populations: minority, normal controls,[unreadable] and subjects with Mild Cognitive Impairment (MCI).[unreadable] 3. Coordinate collection, storage and dissemination of high quality autopsy tissue, documented by[unreadable] quantitative RNA assessment, for research investigations.[unreadable] 4. Faciliate genomic medicine studies such as the envisioned gene expression studies with the IGSP and[unreadable] future studies to identify brain biomarkers related to transitions from MCI to dementia.[unreadable] 5. Continue our productive collaborations with the National Alzheimer's Coordinating Center (NACC) as well[unreadable] as with other program projects at Duke including the Udall Parkinson's Disease Research Center, the Center[unreadable] for Human Genetics, the National Academy of Sciences Twin Study, the Conte Center for the Neuroscience[unreadable] of Depression and the Cache County Utah Study of Memory in Aging.